A Ditto Here, a Ditto There, a Ditto Everywhere
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Ally is left alone in the Grant Mansion, one alien with the ability to make copies of himself, meets her by surprise and the two have fun for the day. Rated T for one character falling out of the window and for play sword fighting and kissing.


**(Here is my next story, in which my OC, Ally, meets Ditto. Ally Drewood belongs to me. Rachel Jocklin, and the Grant Mansion belong to my friend, GoldGuardian2418. Rook Blonko, Ben 10 and all its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**A Ditto Here, a Ditto There, a Ditto Everywhere**

* * *

The Grant Mansion was quiet and silent, no life was in sight. That is, until the door of the mansion opened and Ally Drewood came through, a big smile on her face, and ready to have fun with her cousin, Rachel, and her alien friends.

"Rach! I'm here! What are we doing today?" Ally called out, but there was no response. "Rachel, it's me, Ally! You here? Heatblast? Four Arms? Stink Fly? Rath? Big Chill? Anybody?" She called out again. Still no answer.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Ally said to herself as she went into the kitchen to get herself an apple for a snack. As she closed the refrigerator door, she saw the post-it note, and saw that it was written by Rachel.

* * *

**_~Ally,_**

**_Rook and I are out in Undertown to pick out some spare part for my car, it got hit by the hail from the storm last week, and it's not a pretty sight._**

**_Heatblast, and the other aliens are out on a mission with the Plumbers because Vilgax had been spotted somewhere in Nevada, something to deal with illegal trading of alien weapons of such but nothing serious, and will not be back for a while._**

**_Rook and I will be back in an hour. The t.v is all yours, but be sure to lock all the doors and windows, so to not let anyone get inside._**

**_Be back soon, baby girl,_**

**_Rachel~_**

* * *

"Oh, boy. I hope they get those spare parts. I hate to see her car end up in the scrap heap at the junkyard." Ally chuckled, but not in a mean way. She enjoyed going on rides in Rachel's car, and hated to see it be thrown away. But, if their were spare parts in Undertown, their could be anything.

Ally took Rachel's advise and lay herself on the couch and turned on the big screen t.v and watched a couple cartoons for a few minutes. For a while she was entertained but then she got a bit bored, but then she remembered that she had forgotten to lock the windows and doors.

"Oh no! Some one can get in." Ally shot up for the couch and started locking up the doors on the current floor she was on, as well as windows. She then raced up the stairs to lock up some of the windows from each of her friends bedrooms, all the while not noticing she was being watched.

It was when she closed and locked the windows from her friend, Four Arms room, that she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. She quickly went out to see who it was, her heart thumping and beating hard with fear.

"Hello? Who's there?" She said.

As she looked down the hallway, she saw no one was around, not even a mouse.

"This is getting creepy." She said, but then gasped and uttered a yelp when she heard more footsteps coming from the other side of the hall. And as she looked, she saw a shadow of a figure run to the right side of the hall, heading to more of the bedrooms.

She was scared, but also curious as to who this person was. So, she followed after the figure and when she came to the other sett of rooms, she saw that there was no one around, almost like a ghost was tricking her.

"Who is thee?" She called again, but then she froze when she heard a voice chuckle behind her. She slowly turned her head and saw from the corner of her eye, a small green, white and black creature about her size, with fin-like protrusions on its head, two small whiskers on the cheeks, with four-fingered hand, three-toed feet, and green eyes. It almost looked like sloth to her, but it seemed very active and weird-looking.

"Hi." It said.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ally ran down the hall, screaming at the top of her lungs, leaving the creature standing were it was. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Ally ran down the hall, hoping to escape the creature she meet, when she bumped into someone about her size, and the two fell down.

"Carefull there kiddo, I'm not some giant pillow you can crash on." Said the same voice from earlier, but as she looked up she saw not one, but two creatures that looked like the one she meet.

"Yeah, be careful next time." the second thing smiled, and Ally got to her feet and ran the opposite direction, only to bump into another creature, the same as before.

"Hi there." It smiled, and Ally screamed, but she wasn't looking where she was backing up, until it was too late. She felt the windows behind her open and she felt herself tumbling outward, and she fell, shrieking in fright. She thought she was a goner, when she felt hands grasp her ankles.

"Whoa! Hang on, kiddo! We'll get you back inside!" Said th black, green and white creature and its companions formed an ladder made completely out of themselves, each one holding their ankles as one of them was pulling them from the inside of the mansion.

"Heave Ho! Heave Ho! Heave Ho!" The creatures chanted as they were lifted inch by inch, back inside the mansion, with Ally hanging upside down by her ankles as she was held on by the first creature.

As soon as she was lifted inside, all the black, green and white creatures gathered around her. One of them helped her up and smiled.

"You doing okay, kiddo?" It asked.

"Fine, I guess. But, who are you guys?" She asked, now that she saw that they saved her instead of hurting her.

"Actually, it's who _I_ am." He said, and to Ally's surprise, the other creatures merged themselves back to the one that spoke to her, phasing into him.

"Wha? How did you do that?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"I am a Splixson, and I can make multiple clones of myself. The names Ditto." He held out his hand for Ally to shake, which she did.

"My name is Ally, Ally Drewood." She said.

"Ally Drewood? _the_ Ally Drewood? The artist that Rachel always talked about?" Ditto asked excitedly.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, she has showed me your artwork, and I think that you are a very talented artist. Can I get an autograph?" He asked, as he got out a piece of notebook paper and pen.

"Ha-ha, sure thing. It's great to know I have a fan." She laughed as she took the pen and paper and started to sign, but then she saw Ditto make about 13 clones of himself, all of them holding papers of their own.

"Can we get an autograph?" They asked in unison.

"Oh boy. I think it's good to know I have _fans, now_." Ally gasped, but laughed and agreed to sign all the autographs.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me use your proto-TRUK to get the spare parts I needed." Rachel thanked her fiancé, Rook as she drove them into the garage of the mansion.

"It is no problem, baby. I am happy that you managed to get the parts for your car, and thank goodness they were on sale. They would have been bought by some one else." Rook smiled as he and Rachel gout out of his vehicle.

Suddenly, from inside the mansion, a sound of scuffling and running was heard, making Rook and Rachel turn to where the sounds were coming from.

"Oh no, Ally! Some one is in there with her." Rachel panicked, scared that a robber might be chasing her.

"Stand behind me, we will go in and find out what is going on." Rook motioned her to stand behind him as he pulled out his Proto-Tool, changing it to its Blaster form, as he and Rachel moved out of the garage and made their way to the room where the noises emanated.

As they came into the living room, both of them looked up in confusion. The two couches were tuned over, chairs were positioned on top of each of the couches, and a large blue blanket was laid all over the floor. Yet, the strangest of all were that the couches were occupied by several Ditto clones, all dressed up in Rachel and Rook's clothing, with eye patches and toy swords.

"Arrgh, Thar she blows. Land ho, me hearties." Shouted one of the clones and several of the the ones on the couch on the right, leapt down and scurried over to one patch of the blue blanket that was covered with yellow pillows.

"Ha-ha! Well done me hearties. The prisoner is ours and Allacai of Allydom is far behind, left to be eaten by the sharks. Bring the prisoner and tie her down to the tree, the buzzards will eat her up." Shouted one of the clones, and the other clones grabbed another clone, who was tied up with bath robe rope.

"Ahhh! Help me! Save me!" He cried. This Ditto wore Rachel's long, dark-blue dress that she wore when she and Rook went out on their first date, and was also wearing a mop head to look like hair.

The other Dittos placed the tied Ditto with Rachel's dress on the yellow pillows and used some bungee cords to tie him to a broomstick that they used as a tree.

The leading Ditto, wearing a black, pirate hat then announced, "Victory is ours. Now one can stop Dittoplosis, the most feared space pirate in the galaxy!"

"Not so fast, Dittoplosis!" Shouted a some-what masculine voice, and emerging on the second couch on the left was Ally, dressed in Rook's extra Proto Armour, her hair done in pig-tails with bows, and a red scarf on her neck. Behind her were other Ditto clones, wearing similar attire, all with their toy swords drawn. "'Tis I, Allacai of Allydom, is here. Free my girlfriend and you and your men shall go unharmed." She shouted in her best attempt to sound like a guy, as she drew her own toy sword.

"I shall never surrender. Men, attack!" Shouted the leading Ditto of the villains, and the crew leapt from the couch and jumped onto the second couch, and Rook and Rachel had to stifle their giggles as they watched the clones and Ally have an exciting pretend sword fight.

The villain Dittos were defeated and to emphasis that, they dramatically threw themselves over board and lay still on the blue blanket, but they were still alive but faked it.

"Ha-ha, your men are dead, Dittoplosis! You have two choices now, free my girlfriend or fight." Ally spoke as the leading Ditto hopped down from the first couch and drew his toy sword.

"I choose to fight, for cowards surrender, and I am no coward." And with that he charged forward, and Ally and the Ditto were engaged in a duel to the death...well...not really to the death, but you get it. For almost a minute they clashed their swords until Ally managed to disarm the Ditto and pointed her sword to his face and he cringed in fear.

"No! Grant me mercy, I beg of you!" He playfully sobbed, but Ally jabbed him with her sword, and the Ditto mocked a moan of death as he wiggled and swayed about, holding his side as if he had been stabbed. Finally, he sat down and said in a low, dying voice. "She killed me, I die." And with that, he laid on his back turned his head to one side, and stuck his tongue out, displaying that he was playing death. Rook and Rachel had to try their hardest from not laughing so hard at the adorable scene.

Seeing that her opponent was down, Ally then went to the pile of yellow pillows, and untied the Ditto who dressed up like a woman.

"Oh, my hero." He said in a high, girly voice.

"And now, my love, let us kiss and live happily ever after." Ally said as she puckered her lips and inched her way to the DItto, but he backed up.

"Wait, kiss?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, all heroes kiss their girlfriends in the end. Don't worry, it's just a quick one." Ally said and puckered her lips, and gave the blushing Ditto a big, romantic kiss on his lips.

That did it. Rachel and Rook burst into heavy laughter, startling Ally and Ditto, and Dittos clones phased back into him. After noticing that they were caught, Rachel and Rook cleared their throats and settled down.

"Sorry about that, kiddo. The little act you and Ditto did was just funny and cute, I couldn't hold it in." Rachel apologized.

"The same goes to me as well, forgive me, Ally." Rook also apologized.

"That's okay, Rach. Ditto and I were having a blast while you guys were out." Ally smiled.

"I can see that." Rachel giggled as she looked over the room, scattered furniture and clothing everywhere.

"Oops, uh, we can clean it up." Ditto blushed as he noticed the mess he and Ally made.

"That would be a good idea, but I am glad that you kept Ally busy, but next time, Ditto, do not mess up the house to do so." Rook said to him and Rachel spoke up after he finished.

"But, before we do that, I have one question. Can we please have our clothes back?" She smiled and everyone laughed. Even thought they were not in trouble, Ally and Ditto still helped out with Rook and Rachel in cleaning up the living room, promising that they would play a little more cleaner the next time Rachel and Rook were out.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Here you go, guys. Hope you all loved it. Be sure to review and like if you wish to. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
